1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of geometry known as tessellation, which has been defined as the covering of prescribed areas with tiles of prescribed shapes. Practical applications of this field include the design of paving and wall-coverings, the production of toys and games, and educational tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention makes use of the set of tiles disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,890 to Schoen.